Grey Devil (SuperNatural)
Summary The Grey Devil Is Giant Shark-Like creature first discovered incased in Ice trapped within along with the TusoTeuthis, the only thing is they’re bodies were around 300 meters apart from each other. The first time it was seen after its escape from the ice was near Sweden, thus its secondary Name Grådjävul. Background The Creature was found a day later after the Discovery Of The TusoTeuthis, it was being thawed out and be escorted, but then before it could be thawed out the day ended and the workers had to be back into their stations and continue tomorrow, during that time the Creature began to heat up and escaped from where it was and continued down until it hit Sweden, it was encountered by 3 Sweden fishers which are in different boats 1 was in another the other 2 were in the same boat close to it, they saw a giant rocky fin appear from the water and cause a huge wave to appear and cause the two boats to swerve away from where they were. It was found by the SCF later but escaped quickly after being shot at, However a few weeks later the TusoTeuthis encountered it and soon was revealed that they had a “Long” History. Appearance The creature appears to have the body shape of a Shark, the only difference was its jaws and its exterior which seems to be made out of a material that is hard as Rock, it’s eyes are at a glowing red. It has multiple Fin-like Spikes sprouting from different parts of its body, often used for defence and intimidation. Documented Stats Alignment: Evil (So far it was seen to not care about all of the destruction it has done it sea side cities even underwater area, all it wants is to rule the sea like a god but that backfired way bad) Name: The Grey Devil, Grådjävul (Swedish Name), The False-Leader, The Rocky Megalodon Age: Examination Further shows it is around over A Million Years Old, it has been preserved in Ice. Gender: Male Classification: Ancient Megalodon Of Death, The TusoTeuthis’ Arch-Nemesis Threat Level: High Status: Neutralized (Died Via Tungsten Rods, planted down long ago which the TusoTeuthis hid behind it and immediately propelled up which made the Grey Devil get its head and throat pierced through all the way to the back with no space or time to move away) Combat Stats Tiering System: 8-C Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Large Size Type 1, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation (Apparently can Mind Control Nearby Sharks, And crocodiles as its minions), Water Manipulation (A single mighty underwater roar, can create a short-duration water spout above the water which can be devastating to those above Its battle), Weather Manipulation (Caused highly-Condensed lightning strike to head down below the water so strong its unable to stop until it hits the bottom, even caused it to rain once), Night-Vision, Thermographic-Vision, Statistics Amplification, Resistance (Type 1, 3, 4, 5), Heat Manipulation (What it used to manually escape the Antarctic Ice), Radiation Manipulation (Slightly-Superior to the TusoTeuthis), Flight Type 1 (It leaped out of the water so high once, it broke a plane in half before landing back into the water) Attack Potency: Building Level (It leaped out of the water and broke straight through a Seaside skyscraper And collapsed it, Even the bow of a Cargo Ship was missing and the remains were on shore it was revealed to be the cause of the Grey Devil due to the fact multiple metal parts and Maersk Crates were found in its home) Speed: Subsonic Travel and Combat Speed, Superhuman Attack and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possible Class 100 (Lifted a Yacht into the air with ease before breaking it in two) Striking Strength: Building Class (Destroyed a Giant seaside skyscraper just by breaking straight through.) Durability: Likely City-Block Level+ (Survived An X-48 Explosion But got instantly killed by getting pierced through by Sunken Sharpened Tungsten Rods) Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Meters, Tens Of Meters (Water-Spout creating roar can reach at far distances.) Intelligence: Below Average (May be smarter than an average sharper but not as smart as a common human being, all it thinks about and goes straight For is Hunt, Survive, Control all the creatures of the sea, Kill the TusoTeuthis) Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Inspired by an Urban Legend about a Giant Black Shark Wandering around the seas. Category:Supernatural Characters Category:SuperNatural Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Flight Users